The Skool Trailer
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: Trailer for The Skool and I'm Accepting Oc's for This Story! So submit your character in right now!


**Well guys here's a trailer of The Skool. This is the new story which is coming out in Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it!**

Shows a lion running through the school hallways covered with blood as you hear him yell and scream for names to see he turns around where nobody is there and then turns back to a figure that grabs him and then screams echo to see The Killer stabbing him with the screams echoing as then flashes are made with the paparazzi taking pictures, cop sirens rotating around and around to show the crowds of angry animal civilians, growling and cursing at The Killer who they place in the car and looks at them and starts to slowly smile in a evil look to show his mask later on to then leave it with screams.

_Welcome to Happy Tree Town…_

Shows the Town, the buildings, the town's folk, then at The School as inside were in a classroom with a bunch of students talking, texting, throwing things as we have a yellow bunny, a pink chipmunk, a purple beaver, and a blue anteater with others throwing things as The Bunny and The Chipmunk are holding each other's hands and others smiling and laughing at the anteater who got punk by a green raccoon. The Teacher being hanged upside down, continues to yell at the students to then see sirens of police cars sped by the school which gets their attention.

"Whoa…Where are the cops heading toward?" The Bunny said, questioning his classmates to get an answer.

"Well I have a feeling it's because of that psycho who killed all those people in this school as I remember it." The Anteater said to the others who laughed at him.

_Where a group of friends…_

Shows a figure sitting on the bed, twitching crazily and mumbling to himself as security check the cameras and through the small window seeing the killer slowly raising his head and opens his eyes to see their pitch red and smiles evilly with evil chuckling.

_Are about to face something they didn't expect…_

Shows the guards checking on the rooms and then see inside The Killer's room which became empty for a sudden reason for them to pull the gun up and look around to then see a figure jumps out of the shadows as the lights start going on and off and then gunshots blasting out for then to have blood splattered everywhere and The Killer walking down the hall with the dead bodies and weapons from The Guards.

Then The Kids, Parents, Cops, a lot of the people from town then see the news as the kids begin going off to their school's as The Killer stands there watching the high school students leave where he then smiles.

"In breaking news…" The News reporter says as it goes to static… shows the schools and students walking in but then focuses on the main one… Happy Tree Town High… the students walking up the stairs and going to their classes as they go in to see all the doors shutting as then the last one closes making it become dark.

_Coming for revenge and making this place….HIS…._

The lights start going off and on as students and teachers start looking outside to see gates locked and chained up as shutters were tight, making it harder and harder for the students to leave as they start screaming, fighting with others, and begins climbing the gates to then show The Killer smiling and looking at the cameras and gives a laugh with his weapon shining off from the light.

_When you walk into his lair….there's no turning back!_

Shows the students and teachers look around as heartbeat sounds continued to show the other characters and then the Killer walking through the dark hallways while you see the students turning and screaming and run as some start to get killed and runs after them.

"Who was that guy?" The Pink Chipmunk screamed in the classroom to her friends as the others looked at her and then a green bear raises his head.

"It's him…he's back to finish what he started…" The Green Bear said to then shows the lights started going on and off to then have scary music playing which were the others see the door as The Killer rises up from the ground from behind the characters.

_This October…_

*Shows The Killer turning around and smiles as he chases after the students and smashes the glass to then throw it as he smiles with his wicked laughter as it then switches to where The students are looking through a window to see The Killer smashes a dead body on the glass making them scream in fright to then show the cops looking through the school as a shadow passes by.*

_School is about to take a step a little lesson in hand_

*Shows The Yellow bunny crawling on his knees in pain to then show The Blue Skunk looking in the mirror in the restroom to see The Killer blasting out to then show others running and seeing dead bodies hanging at the cafeteria to then show the blade scrape across the wall to see blood everywhere and then The Killer turns for his students.

"You can run….But you can't hide!" The Killer said to then switch as The Killer pulls somebody under the water to then show a student screaming with gasoline poured over their faces and then sees a match lit up in front of the student.

"No!" The Student says to then sees rain tramples down on the school to show The Killer grabbing the students and slamming them on the wall to show a red porcupine looking through the peepholes through the lockers to The Killer spinning his weapon and slams it into a character.

_As All the Characters are in it…Even Your Oc's!_

Shows Ruffy searching through the school as he slowly turns to see The Killer behind him to then have the porcupine and purple beaver jump over roof to roof as one then hangs on to the edge with The Killer on their tail to then have the escape car break in half by a truck to show The Killer walking up to The Chipmunk and pulls his mask to see her scream as laughs echo.

"Welcome to Hell…" The Killer said to show the title.

The Skool…

Coming Soon To Fanfiction

**Well sorry if it isn't all great. But you guys can submit your Oc's right now and you guys can have a chance to appear in The Skool! So Enjoy as this story is coming! Submit your Oc's As Oscar, Clumy, Ruffy, and Shadow makes an Appearance in the story. This Story will make references or hints about my other story NightFall. That's all for now. Bye! **

**DDD09**


End file.
